The present disclosure relates to a medical signal processing device that inputs an image signal corresponding to a result obtained by examining the inside of a subject and processes the image signal, and a medical observation system including the medical signal processing device.
In the past, in the medical field, an endoscope device is used to observe internal organs of a subject, for example, a patient. For example, the endoscope device includes an endoscope (hereinafter, referred to as a camera head), a control device, and a transmission cable. The endoscope includes an image sensor. The control device controls the operation of the camera head and displays an image of the inside of a subject on a display device by processing the image signal picked up by the image sensor. The transmission cable electrically connects the camera head and the control device and transmits various signals.
In recent years, an image sensor having a large number of pixels enabling an image observation with a higher resolution has been developed, and the application thereof to an endoscope device is being studied. In accordance with this trend, adaptation of an optical transmission system that transmits signals using laser light is also being studied, to transmit a large number of signals between the image sensor and the control device at a high speed (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2009-61032).